


heavy is the crown

by minalous



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Biting, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom/sub, F/M, Falling In Love, Familiars, Hair-pulling, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Love Triangles, Lust Potion/Spell, Lust at First Sight, Making Love, Marking, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sirens, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla Kink, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minalous/pseuds/minalous
Summary: In the old times it was dangerous to be a beautiful woman, it was dangerous to be a witch. But being both was lethal. You will do anything to claim back what was taken from you with the help of your familiar. But will you use your magic to achieve your main goal or your beauty? In the end it doesn't matter.. You can use both
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	heavy is the crown

**Author's Note:**

> Preview of my upcoming fic! The plot will probably be altered a little bit but I am excited to share it with you!

You are the witch meant to serve under a cruel king named Seokjin, a king whose interest is ruling beyond your kingdom, reaching the most he could possibly possess. Being the last of your bloodline, the king had made sure of that, you withheld great power within your hands that was not to be tamed without the help of your familiar. If only you had one. 

Your request from the king was denied but his brother, Taehyung, being the intelligent brother from the two, he persuaded him by commenting on how much more powerful you could even get. Having taken the permission to follow the path of your ancestors, a path they've left behind for all the witches wishing to find their familiar, you ever so carefully select the path your heart feels like strings were pulling it closer. 

When all is done and you finally find yourself staring blankly under the shadow of a majestic white oak tree, you begin whispering your spell, summoning your familiar. Had you known you were about to summon one of the most sacred and rare familiars, you would have been more well prepared. 

You knew almost nothing of it. It was a Siren but the familiar looked nothing like a Siren. It was a man whose beauty would even have you hope to be lured into his arms, immense love and death to be your last moments on this earth does he decide you are not worthy. 

"At last.." is all he says before his focus is directed to you "someone worthy of my power. I am all yours, mistress" 

Once he kneels in front of you, you can feel it, your birthmark flaming underneath your dress and cloak. He was the one, the other half you were waiting for to complete your spells and potions. As he rises to stand beside you, there is not mistake that he belongs by your side and a sense of triumph overwelms you. 

"Mark this earth. This is our territory from now on." 

"Yes, mistress"

The man easily reads you, the mark you bear begins to faintly appear on the earth in front of you to show your presence; if any other witch tries to claim what is yours is going to face the consequences, for this land is yours from now on. 

The more you stare at the mark, the more you can feel the mark' s magic and how dearly it holds your magic's print. It's beautiful. 

"May I know your name? It would be pointless if I were to give a new name to a being so old as you are" 

"I would not mind to be given a new name by you mistress, but if you wish to know my name, it is Namjoon, Kim Namjoon"


End file.
